justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Ugly
|year = 2015 |dg = Female/Male/Female (♀/♂/♀) |image = |mode = Trio |pc = Blue/Magenta/Green |gc = Green/Orange/Yellow |lc = Cherry Red |nogm = 1 |nowc =GetUgly |perf = Eva Ndiaye (P1) Jovany Harrys (P2) Céline Baronhttps://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10156510287415541&id=838880540&set=p.10156510287415541/ (P3) |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.facebook.com/eva.ndiaye2/posts/10209108563931429/ |pictos=127 |dura=3:23 |dlc=February 26, 2016}} "Get Ugly" by Jason Derulo is featured on as an exclusive track and on . Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a man and the backup dancers are women. P1 P1 is a woman with black curly hair. She wears a blue visor, a red and yellow long sleeve, a blue vest, a pair of brown high waisted cheeky shorts, a pair of blue, yellow and green socks, and a pair of maroon shoes. P2 P2 is a man with red and black hair. He wears a pair of red tea shade sunglasses, a large pink and blue tunic hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of maroon sneakers. P3 P3 is a woman with black braided hair. She wears a blue, red, and yellow batwing hoodie, a pair of neon green and black leggings, and a pair of yellow platform shoes. Getugly_coach_1_big.png|P1 Getugly_coach_2_big.png|P2 Getugly_coach_3_big.png|P3 Background The routine takes place in a laundromat with the words "Laundry Lounge" written in yellow on the wall. This sign changes into blue later in the routine. During the chorus, the background adopts a galactic theme, and the tumble dryers turn into colorful neon soundwaves. At times, the background also turns white with several linear drawings. Miscellaneous objects such as sneakers can also be seen flinging around. Several lyrics of the song also appear in large colored text in different kinds of fonts. Nearing the end of the track, a huge tumble dryer is imposed in the centre of the screen. It turns to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There is one Gold Move in the routine. Gold Move: 'P1, kneel on the floor and put your left hand under your chin, P2, lower your right arm and pose as if you are singing, and P3, kneel and put your right hand on your head. GetUglyGM.png|Gold Move GetUglyGM.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Trivia * This is the third song by Jason Derulo in the series, after The Other Side ''and ''Want To Want Me. * The background resembles Fancy, Let's Groove, The Choice Is Yours and the music video. * P2's glove has a texturing issue, as it turns from orange to red when put down.http://i.imgur.com/KYvnv28.gifv * Tipsy, freaks, and motherf**kers are censored. * This song was released on Just Dance Unlimited one day later than the other February songs. * The dancers recycle moves from Born This Way, Built For This, the On Stage mode of #thatPOWER and ''Da Funk.'' * The line ''"Someone else gon' have to '''drive me home"'' is misinterpreted as "Someone else gon' have to '''try me'".'' * P3 very closely resemble's This Is How We Do's Aerobic Coach. * On a notification for this song on Just Dance Now, all three coaches are missing their outlines. * In ''Just Dance Unlimited'', there are currently no credits available for the song. Gallery Getugly.jpg|''Get Ugly'' Getugly cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 497.png|P1's avatar Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200497.png|P1's golden avatar 300497.png|P1's diamond avatar GetUgly pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms getugly jdn notification.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification ugly tbh.png|Variant of The end saying That's Ugly noguiugly.png Videos Jason Derulo - "Get Ugly" (Official Music Video) Get Ugly - Jason Derulo Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Get Ugly References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Anissa Thai Category:Shirley Henault Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Jovany Harrys